6/117
Arapça harfli ayet metni إِنَّ رَبَّكَ هُوَ أَعْلَمُ مَن يَضِلُّ عَن سَبِيلِهِ وَهُوَ أَعْلَمُ بِالْمُهْتَدِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin İnne rabbeke huve a’lemu men yadıllu an sebîlih(sebîlihi), ve huve a’lemu bil muhtedîn(muhtedîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. inne : muhakkak ki 2. rabbe-ke : senin Rabbin 3. huve : O 4. a'lemu : en iyi bilir 5. men yadıllu : sapan kimseyi 6. an sebîli-hi : onun yolundan, kendi yolundan 7. ve huve : ve o 8. a'lemu : en iyi bilen 9. bi el muhtedîne : hidayete erenleri Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Şüphe yok ki Rabbin, kendi yolundan sapanı daha iyi bilir ve o daha iyi bilir doğru yolu bulmuş olanları. Ali Bulaç Meali Şüphesiz Rabbin, kendi yolundan sapanları daha iyi bilir. O, dosdoğru yolda olanları daha iyi bilendir. Ahmet Varol Meali Şüphesiz Rabbin yolundan sapanları en iyi bilendir. Doğru yolda olanları en iyi bilen de O'dur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Doğrusu Rabbin, yolundan kimin saptığını daha iyi bilir. Doğru yolda olanları da en iyi O bilir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Şüphesiz senin Rabbin, yolundan sapanı çok iyi bilir ve yine O, doğru yolu bulanları en iyi bilendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Muhakkak ki senin Rabbin, evet O, kendi yolundan sapanı en iyi bilendir. O, doğru yolda gidenleri de iyi bilendir. Edip Yüksel Meali Rabbin, yolundan sapanları en iyi bilendir. Doğru yolda olanları da o daha iyi bilir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Şüphesiz Rabbin kimin yolundan saptığını en iyi bilendir, doğru yoldan gidenleri en iyi bilen de O'dur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Her halde rabbındır en ziyade bilen kim yolundan sapıyor, doğru gidenleri en ziyade bilen de o Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Şüphe yok ki Rabbindir, yoldan sapıvermiş kimseleri en ziyâde bilen ve doğru yola gidenleri de en ziyâde bilen O'dur. Muhammed Esed Şüphe yok ki Allah, kimin Onun yolundan saptığını ve kimin doğru yolda olduğunu en iyi bilendir. Suat Yıldırım Muhakkak ki Rabbin, Kendisinin yolundan sapanları pek iyi bildiği gibi,doğru yolda olanları da çok iyi bilir. Süleyman Ateş Meali Rabbin, (evet) O, yolundan sapan(lar)ı çok iyi bilir ve O, yolda olan(lar)ı çok iyi bilir. Şaban Piriş Meali Rabbin, kendi yolundan sapanları en iyi bilendir. Hidayette olanları da en iyi O bilir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Rabbin, Onun yolundan sapanları çok iyi bilir. Doğru yolda olanları en iyi bilen de Odur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Kendi yolundan kimin saptığını en iyi senin Rabbin bilir. Hidayete ermiş olanları en iyi bilen de O'dur. Yusuf Ali (English) Thy Lord knoweth best who strayeth from His Way: He knoweth best those who are rightly guided. M. Pickthall (English) Lo! thy Lord, He knoweth best who erreth from His way; and He knoweth best (who are) the rightly guided. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Şüphe yok ki Allah, kimin O'nun yolundan saptığını ve kimin doğru yolda olduğunu en iyi bilendir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 117. Şüphe yok ki Rab'bindir, yoldan sapıvermiş kimseleri en iyi bilen ve doğru yola gidenleri de en iyi bilen o'dur. 117. (Şüphe yok ki,) Mahlûklarının bütün durumu ve vasıflarını en iyi bilen (Rab'bindir) onun ilminden hiç birşey hariç kalmaz. Evet şüphe yok ki, (yoldan sapıvermiş kimseleri) öyle İslâm dinine karşı cephe alan cahilleri (en ziyâde bilen) o Hakiki Azimdir (ve doğru yola gidenleri) İslâmiyet tarikini takib edenleri (de en iyi bilen o'dur.) o ezelî ve alîm olan Yüce Mabuttur. Artık o inkarcıların cahilce sözlerine nasıl kıymet verilebilir?. Onların helâl ve harama dâir görüşlerinin ne kıymeti olabilir?.